


See You

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Keith’s lashes flutter as his lips part around a small, short noise. His legs flex where they’re slung over Shiro’s arms. The sheets wrinkle harshly under Keith’s hand.Shiro gets the barest glimpse of the tips of delicate claws before they curl into the sheets. The material protests, popping as it shreds.“Keith,” Shiro breathes.An elbow comes up, drapes over Keith’s face. It’s not enough to hide the way the tips of sharpened teeth dig into the spit-slick curve of a lower lip.That won’t do at all.





	See You

The sheets rustle as Shiro’s knees shuffle up the bed. 

 

Garrison-issued grey creases under the press of Keith’s shoulders. The soft gold lighting that tracks around the ceiling of the captain’s quarters -- Shiro’s quarters -- washes over the darkened space. It plays over shivering skin and trembling muscle. Shadows pool in the hollow at the very base of Keith’s throat. 

 

Delicate petals of red and pink bloom into darker shades where they rest across his sweat-damp body. Inky hair fans out across the sheets, locks loosed from the neat braid they’d been tied into only hours ago. Strands cling to Keith’s flushed skin. 

 

Shiro thumbs the sharp curve of his hip. The still-pink ridge of healing flesh is fairly short and slender. 

 

Scars pepper Keith’s body like they do his own; fewer and far newer. Some he knows the cause of. He’d been there, only a room away, when Keith’s shoulder had caught the blow of a Blade’s knife during the Trials. Others had been imparted during his time in the astral plane. A scar that nearly matches the one his thumb roves over now rides above Keith’s other hip. 

 

Shiro’s gaze wanders back up, up the path he’d made with his mouth earlier. Beside every scar, he’d left a mark in the shape of his mouth. There are far too many and his heart aches at the sight of each one. He wishes that he could’ve stopped each one, kept Keith from harm. 

 

Keith’s lashes flutter as his lips part around a small, short noise. His legs flex where they’re slung over Shiro’s arms. The sheets wrinkle harshly under Keith’s hand. 

 

Shiro gets the barest glimpse of the tips of delicate claws before they curl into the sheets. The material protests, popping as it shreds. 

 

“Keith,” Shiro breathes.

 

An elbow comes up, drapes over Keith’s face. It’s not enough to hide the way the tips of sharpened teeth dig into the spit-slick curve of a lower lip.

 

That won’t do at all. 

 

Shiro drags his hands back down, over Keith’s hips and then up the backs of his thighs. He presses them wider and slows the roll of his hips. 

 

Lube and spit make flushed skin shine. Keith’s cock is dark and wet where it twitches against his belly. Beads of precum cling to the trail of dark hair beneath his navel. He opens around Shiro’s cock, all hot and pink and swollen. 

 

Sweat rolls down Shiro’s nape. His fingers slip before digging in to keep the angle steady. 

 

The new rhythm is slow, deep, savoring. Shiro watched the length of his cock slide out, all slick as Keith shivers around him. He thrusts back in just as slowly, sinking deep, rubbing along the spot that makes Keith’s mouth drop wide around little punched-out moans. 

 

Long, slender fingers curl into a fist by Keith’s ear but his elbow doesn’t lift.

 

“Keith,” Shiro moves a little harder. “Let me see you.”

 

The planes of Keith’s chest heave with something too close to a sob for Shiro’s liking. He goes to lower Keith’s hips, opens his mouth to check in, but is quickly silenced as Keith lets his arm finally fall away.

 

Messy locks of dark hair stick to his temples. Long lashes cast spiky shadows over pink cheeks. Fangs peek from between parted lips.

 

Shiro rewards him by quickening the pace. 

 

The sounds are obscene in the hush of the cabin; all skin against skin, the slick noises, the base made up of heavy breaths. 

 

“Look at me Keith. I want to see you. Please.”

 

Sharp teeth turn the plush curve of Keith’s lower lip pale. His brow furrows as he sucks in a harsh breath through his nose.

 

Shiro releases his hold on Keith’s legs and leans down. He soothes the sting of the bite away and savors the hot whimper that seeps across his tongue. 

 

The sheets slide under his hand, cool in contrast to the warmth he’s searching for. Battle-roughened knuckles bump against his own. Claws prick before slipping into the spaces between his fingers and clinging.

 

Dampness wets Shiro’s cheek as their kiss turns the kind of sweet that aches. 

 

His prosthesis hums faintly in the quiet. Metal fingers follow the strong, sharp line of Keith’s jaw. 

 

Gold shimmers around Keith’s irises. Violet swirls dizzyingly and Shiro wants to drown in Keith’s gaze. 

 

Keith’s mouth falls open. His cock twitches between their bellies. The sound he makes is hot and wild and something that rides the edge of pleasure and pain. He shudders, body rippling as it arches. 

 

Shiro gasps Keith’s name, hips snapping from their rhythm and never regaining the measured pace. 

 

Claws drag down his spine as white stars spin behind his closed eyes. 

 

The sheets rustle. Everything tilts and shifts. The mattress suddenly cradles his back as warm knees bracket his hips. Something hot and wet slips down the crease of his thigh. 

 

“Is this the welcome you give to all visiting Coalition leaders?” Keith’s voice is hoarse and rumbles with something playful.

 

He noses along Shiro’s jaw, lips curved into a soft smile. It’s one that Shiro mirrors. 

 

“Just the ones I’m married to.”


End file.
